


Momo's Eye Candy

by Blackenergy666



Series: My Hero Academia; Emerald Crown - Old [9]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Godzilla!Izuku, Izuku's shirtless, Lizard!Izuku, Momo Likes, Momo got hot and bothered, Other, SHE WANT'S THE D, Sexy Midoriya Izuku, and boy is he JACKED, but not yet as theyre to young, like goddamn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: Izuku Works out and Momo likes what she See's





	Momo's Eye Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Huge Shout out to my Boy [Stephano1294](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephano1294/pseuds/Stephano1294) for helping me write this

Momo gasped, hypnotised by the sight before her, she had known Zuko was built, but not like THIS!

The sounds of a bag being hit filled the gym, as one Midoriya Izuku, or as he was known to Yaoyorozu Momo, Midori Zuko, slammed punches into the bag, finishing up a work out session, the sweat visible on his form rather telling of his effort.

The boy was a tall one, standing at 5’7 with bulging and rippling muscles on his arms, back and unseen to his watcher on his legs as well. His hands and feet were covered in traditional Martial Artist wraps.

He was shirtless allowing the world to see his sweat covered form, with small sweat droplets flying off of his body with every move, his legs clad in loose fitting sweatpants that were modified to fit his tail.

His tail and spines gave off a low light with a small hum as he stood in an orthodox boxing stance, left arm jabbing out, right arm pulled in a loose gard. Powerful shoulders moved with his jabs, steel like triceps expanding and contracting with every blow.

Suddenly he turrend, landing a monstrous right into the bag causing an echoing sound. The action causing Momo to catch a glimpse of chiseled pecs and powerful abs, and her cheeks flushed more at the sight, as her core felt warm.

Her face grew warmer and warmer as he continued to land punches, the flexing of his arms and back with occasional flashes of his abs and pecs driving her crazy. Suddenly, her mind shut down, as Izuku shifted behind the bag fully exposing his delicious Abs and pecs.

His scales and sweat reflected the light in a mind destroying manner, while the light from his tail and spines made him appear ethereal. His look of intense concentration only made it worse, it was a look that was easily corrupted.

“Hey, did you just come here to watch me work out, or are you going to start working out?” Zuko spoke suddenly, startling Momo out of her trance, her blush inflamed even more, some people would even claim that steam was coming out of her ears.

“Huh? I wasn’t staring!” Momo said defensively as she desperately tried to calm her raging hormones, her eyes wandering over the visual feast before her. And it was only through a herculean force of will that she didn’t lick her lips or shudder.

“Sure you weren’t, hey did you change body wash or hair conditioner?” he chuckled knowingly, his heightened senses telling him exactly what was going down with the Black haired beauty.

“IJUSTREMEMBEREDIHAVETOGOFINISHSOMEHOMEWORKBYEZUKO!” she ran to the sound of his laughter ringing out behind her. Though if one paid close attention, his eyes never left the swish of her skirt on her long luxurious legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for this boy's and my other fic Multiversal!Izuku stories](https://discord.gg/pw2deRr)


End file.
